


You're Worth It

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long Distance Relationship, Separation, distance struggles, kenma realizes he loves hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: When they first started dating, Kenma was certain they’d be able to handle the long distance thing. Even if it was only a five hour distance, he was sure they’d be able to handle. Or at least, that he would. He was unaware of how wrong he was.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	You're Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of Spiker/Setter Week! I saw the Separation prompt and knew that I had to write a KenHina fic for it.  
> Once again, the first fic for a ship, but I think their characterization is a lot easier for me to write (mostly because I've written quite a bit of Kenma). But I also really like their dynamic and how well they fit the long distance relationship thing.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

When they first started dating, Kenma was certain they’d be able to handle the long distance thing. Even if it was only a five hour distance, he was sure they’d be able to handle. Or at least, that he would. He was unaware of how wrong he was.

-.-.-

It was Saturday and Kenma had woken up far too early for his liking. The sun streamed in and hit his face, blinding him as he woke. He grumbled, cursing himself for forgetting to close the curtains, and pulled the blanket over his head, trying to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. Try as he might, sleep eluded him.

He sat up with a frown, sitting as far as he could away from the sun, the blanket pooling in his lap. He reached blindly around for his phone, smiling a little as the screen lit up. A picture of him and Shouyou looked back at him. But he frowned again when he saw that it was barely after eight.

His phone buzzed in his hand and a message from Shouyou popped up.

**Shou** : Morning Kenma!

He smiled down at it.

**Kenma** : Morning Shouyou.  
**Shou** : Am I dreaming?? Is my favourite boy really up so early??  
**Kenma** : Unfortunately so.  
**Shou** : Oh no!! Did something happen?? Is everything okay??

Kenma laughed a little, shaking his head.

**Kenma** : Nothing happened. I forgot to close the curtains last night and got a face full of sunlight.  
**Shou** : Oh, my poor boy!! Don’t worry, I’ll fight the sun for you!!

He laughed again, settling back against the wall.

**Kenma** : There’s no need for that, Shou. I appreciate the sentiment though.  
**Shou** : Anything for my baby!!

His face flushed a little at the name. They’d been dating for a few months, and Kenma had yet to get used to Shouyou calling him anything except Kenma. It made his heart stutter.

He bit his lip, thinking.

**Kenma** : Are you free today, Shou?  
**Shou** : Yep!! We don’t have practice today and Bakageyama doesn’t want to toss for me today, so I’m free!! Why?  
**Kenma** : I was thinking I could take a train to Miyagi and we could do something.  
**Shou** : Kenma!! Will you really??  
**Kenma** : I miss you.

His face burned a little with embarrassment.

**Shou** : Baby!! I miss you too!!  
**Kenma** : I’ll take that as a yes then.  
**Shou** : It is most definitely a yes!!  
**Kenma** : Alright, I’ll see you this afternoon then.  
**Shou** : See you soon baby!!  


Shouyou sent a series of kissing face and heart emojis, and Kenma laughed, his face burning more. “I really love him, don’t I?” he whispered, freezing and eyes going wide. He’d never thought about if he loved Shouyou or not, nor had he ever actually said. But it felt right, causing warmth to spread through his chest at the thought.

“Yeah, I really do love him.”

-.-.-

He was feeling a little drowsy when his train finally got to Miyagi. Kenma yawned, following the crowd into the station. His first priority was finding a coffee stand or shop or something. Something to wake him up. He hadn’t counted on that something being a someone instead.

“Kenma!” a familiar voice shouted, and he turned into time for Shouyou to run towards him, wrapping him in a tight hug. They stumbled back a few steps, and Kenma smiled, hugging him back tightly.

“Hi, Shouyou,” he said, feeling said boy hug him tighter.

“I still can’t believe you’re here,” Shouyou said, voice muffled in Kenma’s shoulder.

He laughed a little, causing Shouyou to pull away and look at him with a wide smile. “I would hope I’m here. If this is a dream, I’d be very disappointed.”

Shouyou laughed -- a sound that he would never get tired of hearing -- hugged him again. “I missed you, Kenma. So so much.”

Kenma hugged him back tightly, his heart squeezing a little. “I missed you too, Shouyou.” They stood there a few seconds longer before letting go. “Come on, I’m pretty sure if I don’t get caffeine in my system, I’m going to pass out.” As if to prove his point, he yawned wide.

They laced their hands, making their way through the station. Since it was the middle of the day on a Saturday, the streets were mostly empty, the quiet comforting. Shoyou pulled them towards a mart with the familiarity of his house, and Kenma let him.

“Welcome to Sakanoshita Mart,” a voice said, the man’s back turned to them.

“Hi coach!” Shouyou said happily. The man stood, smiling over at them.

“Ah, Hinata, Kozume. What brings you here?” Shouyou’s coach said, leaning over the counter.

“Snacks!” Shouyou chirped. His coach quirked an eyebrow and smiled, and Shouyou pulled him further into the shop.

When they were out of earshot, Kenma spoke. “I didn’t know your coach owned a mart.”

Shouyou nodded, pausing in front of some sweets. “His family owns it, actually. He works here when not at practice.”

Kenma hummed, turning his gaze from the smile Shouyou had to the sweets in front of them. It occurred to him that he hadn’t eaten yet, and the thought of food made his stomach growl a little. He reached forward, pulling a box of strawberry pocky off the shelf, and proffered it to Shouyou. “Strawberry okay with you?” he asked. Shouyou smiled brightly.

“Anything you pick is good with me,” he said happily. Kenma’s face flushed and he turned back to the sweets quickly, hiding his face in his hair. He grabbed a box of chocolate pocky as well, taking a second to calm down before looking back at him.

“Coffee?” he said hopefully. Shouyou smiled at him again, pulling him down another aisle towards the drinks. They wandered down it until they found the coffee. Kenma grabbed a can, fidgeting a little. “Anything else we need?”

Shouyou hummed before shaking his head. “No, I think that’s it!” They made their way back to the front of the store, and paid for their things.

“Don’t get into trouble, alright?” Shouyou’s coach called as they walked out.

“We won’t!” Shouyou called back, pulling him down the road.

They walked, hand in hand, standing as close as they could. Kenma wasn’t normally one for physical affection, but with Shouyou, it was different. He didn’t feel embarrassed or out of place, and being so close felt natural. Felt right.

They ended up at a park, and sat under one of the trees on the far side of it. Immediately, Kenma curled up into Shouyou’s side, and Shouyou wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He popped the tab of his coffee and drank a considerable amount, scrunching his nose at the slight bitter taste.

Shouyou laughed a little, and he looked up at him. “What’s so funny, Shou?” he asked, smiling in spite of himself.

“You are,” he said, laughing more. Kenma shook his head, drinking more of his coffee. His stomach growled again, the coffee seeming to have made it worse, and Shouyou paused before devolving into more laughter.

Kenma’s face flushed and he grabbed the box of strawberry pocky, shoving a piece into Shouyou’s mouth. It gave him pause, and Kenma took a piece for himself, nibbling on it. “Somehow I knew food was your off switch,” he teased, looking up to see the pocky sitting out of his mouth. He laughed a little, ducking his head.

Shouyou made quick work of the pocky stick, poking his side. “You know you like my energy.”

“Yeah, I really do,” Kenma said, his face flushing. Shouyou squeaked, and when he looked up at him, his face was bright red.

-.-.-

They sat there for a while, Kenma listening to Shouyou talk about school and volleyball and really just anything that was going on in his life (not that he hadn’t heard it all before over text). His voice was soothing, and he found himself drifting to sleep.

When he woke up, it was much later in the evening, the sky bleeding in reds and oranges. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and Shouyou smiled at him. “Morning there, sleepy head,” he said, voice soft.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Kenma said, his voice scratchy from sleep.

Shouyou shook his head. “Don’t be. You needed it.”

“But we were supposed to spend the day together and instead I slept,” he said, guilt making his chest feel tight.

“Kenma,” Shouyou said, taking his hands. “We did spend the day together. Just having you here with me was more than enough.”

Kenma bit his lip, and nodded, guilt eating at him.Shouyou took a breath, looking at him, before leaning forward and kissing him softly. He pulled away, face bright red, and Kenma sat there in shock. It was their first kiss, and his brain had short circuited.

Shouyou’s eyes went wide and he dropped his hands. “I’m sorry! I should’ve asked first! But I knew you were blaming yourself and it was the only way I could think to distract you and--” Kenma cut him off with a kiss of his own, and he felt Shouyou laugh against his lips.

“It’s okay, Shouyou,” Kenma said, pulling away and leaning his forehead against his. His phone buzzed in his pocket and grabbed it, frowning. “I need to get going or I’ll miss my train.”

Shouyou’s smile fell a little, and Kenma’s heart squeezed. “I wish you didn’t have to leave,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

“I wish I didn’t either. But I have practice tomorrow,” Kenma said, biting his lip. Shouyou nodded, smiling softly at him.

“I know. Come on,” he said, standing and pulling Kenma with him. They walked to the station, taking as long as they could without making it so he’d miss the train.

Kenma sighed, wrapping Shouyou in a hug. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?”

Shouyou hugged him back tightly, nodding. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’m gonna miss you, too,” he said, tears pricking his eyes. He pulled away, looking at Shouyou. “I--” he took a breath. “I love you, Shouyou.”

His eyes went wide, and he smiled brightly. “I love you too, Kenma.”

The train whistle sounded and they hugged once more before Kenma let go, boarding the train. He kept his eyes on Shouyou as the train pulled away from the station. Watched until he couldn’t see him anymore, and kept looking until there was nothing left to look at it. He slumped in his seat, closing his eyes.

Long distance sucked, but for Shouyou, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Speaking from experience, long distance relationships are really hard sometimes, but having communication is key. And in their case, I'm sure they text every minute they can and call each other every night and just make sure to remind each other that they're there no matter the distance.


End file.
